Jealous
by TyaWuryWK
Summary: Jungkook yang jealous karena kedekatan v dan suga, Vkook couple,bts member


"JEALOUS"

Author : TyaWonKyu

Cast : Kim Taehyung , Jeon Jungkook

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Di sebuah kamar yang agak berantakan nampak seorang namja manis yang sedang berbaring di kasur dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah itu adalah jungkook magnae bts,saat ini ia sedang menangis,tetapi tidak mengeluarkan isakan.

"Haahhhh kenapa v hyung mengacuhkanku,mengapa saat ini hatiku sangat sakit"Gumam jungkook.

Karna tenggorokan nya sangat kering,jungkook memutuskan untuk kedapur guna mengambil air putih di kulkas,tetapi saat tiba di ruang tamu hatinya harus kembali sakit saat melihat V sedang bercanda dengan mengambil air jungkook memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan hyungdeul nya.

"Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya jungkook pada namjoon.

"Oh kookie,hyung sedang latihan ngrap" Jawab namjoon dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Hyungdeul adakah yang mau mengantarkanku membeli es krim?" Tanya jungkook dengan suara yang agak member bts menoleh sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing masing.

"Ya sudah,aku pergi sendiri saja,aku pamit hyung" Setelah melihat reaksi para hyungnya,jungkook memutuskan untuk membeli es krim sendiri,jungkook beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil mantel,namun saat ia melewati ruang tamu jin memanggil nya.

"Kookie,mianhae ne,hyung,namjoon,jimin dan Hoseok tidak bisa menemanimu,kami di hubungi oleh manager untuk datang ke big hit,kalau kau mau kau bisa berangkat bersama kami'

"Tidak usah hyung,aku sendiri saja,annyeong hyung"

Sepanjang perjalanan wajah jungkook tampak sedih,ia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan kesalahan apa yang telah ia buat sehingga V hyung kesayangannya bersikap dingin padanya,sampai kembali pulang pun wajah jungkook tetap murung dan agak frustasi.

"Annyeong hyungdeul,aku pulang"

"Oh kau sudah pulang,cepat kesini,kami sudah menunggumu untuk makan malam" Sahut Hoseok.

"Ne hyung"

Setelah itu jungkook pun mengambil duduk di dekat hoseok,saat makan pun jungkook hanya memakan sedikit makanannya,ia sibuk memlamun dan memperhatikan hyung hyung nya dan sang namjachingu,ia bertambah sedih saat hyung hyungnya tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara dan juga tak ada yang meneguru nya saat ia hanya mengaduk aduk makanannya.

~~Skip~~

Saat ini jongkook sedang berada di balkon kamarnya dan sedang menangis,tetapi ia tidak mengeluarkan isakannya,ia sangat sedih dan pusing,pertama karena memikirkan sikap V yang mengacuhkannya,dan juga karena perilaku hyungdeul nya yang seakan mengacuhkannya,semua itu membuat suasana hati jungkook bertambah buruk,dan akhir dari pertahannya adalah saat ini,ia duduk di pojokan balkon dengan menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

'Apa hyungdeul mendiamkanku karena aku akhir akhir ini sangat merepotkan yaa,tapi kenapa V hyung sampai mengacuhkan ku dan lebih memilih bercanda dengan suga hyung?' Batin jungkook.

"Hey jongkookie" Dari arah pintu balkon muncul taehyung dengan membawa jaket ditangannya..

"Oh V hyung,ada apa?" Tanya jungkook setelah mengusap pipinya yang berlinang air mata.

"Mianhae nee karna hyung sudah mengacuhkanmu,hyung sebenarnya hannya cemburu pada kedekatanmu dan hoseok hyung" Jawab V sambil merengkuh jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku dan hoseok hyung tidak ada hubungan apa apa,hoseok hyung hanya menganggap ku sebagai dongsaeng nya saja" Dengan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang V,jungkook menjelaskan bahwa ia dan hoseok tidak ada hubungan apa apa.

"Nee,maafkan hyung nee" Dengan nada yang lembut V meminta maaf kepada jungkook dan mengecup keningnya.

"Lalu kenapa hyungdeul menjauhiku" Tanya jungkook.

"Mianhae,kami hanya terlalu emosian dan menganggap sifatmu itu sangat menyebalkan,tapi setelah jin hyung menceramahi kami,kami jadi sadar bahwa dirimu tidak pantas di acuhkan oleh kami" Jawab Namjoon yang mewakili ke empat member bts yang lain.

"Nee,aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu cemburu sampai menangis begitu" Sahut suga.

"Ok,sebaiknya kita kembali ke rung tamu,kebetulan tadi aku membeli cemilan banyak,jadi mari kita bersenang senag" Sahut jin dengan nada riangnya.

Setelah itu para member bts minus V dan Jungkook segera berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"jungkookie mianhae ne,hyung sangatttt mencintaimu" Sahut V dan mencium bibir jungkook sekilas.

"Ne hyung,aku juga sangat mencintai hyung"

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama,V dan Jungkook beranjak dari beranda dan menyusul hyungdeulnya yang sedang sibuk berubut makanan yang di bawa oleh jin.

"..END.."


End file.
